


Любовь во время войны

by Souli



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souli/pseuds/Souli
Summary: Написано на драббл-фест в Арде на diary.ru на заявку "В Лутиэн влюблен не Келегорм, а Куруфин. Развитие этой истории. Применение Статута (Лэтхе погибла при резне, Келебримбор жив) ХЭ!, АУ".- Хэппи-энд - понятие субъективное. То, что я написал, кажется мне очень happy. Прошу прощения у заказчика и читателей, если для них это не так.- жену Куруфина зовут иначе, она отправилась вместе с феанорингами в Исход, в Альквалондэ отстранилась от них, а в Шатрах Ропота они с Куруфинвэ простились навсегда. После этого она отправилась по льдам и там погибла. Прошу прощения еще раз, но так сыгралось однажды и мне дорога эта история. (В принципе, в тексте эти подробности не критичны).- Статут не применялся, не сложилось.и наконец - в тексте порядка 4000 слов, так что, можно сказать, драббл несколько не удался.Если все это не испугало - прошу :-)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Любовь во время войны

_Без любви ничего нельзя сделать на войне._

Уже которую ночь подряд он видит во сне горящую крепость.

Это не может быть Аглон.

Аглон был разрушен, когда они уходили, ведь он сам так решил. Пусть единственное творение его рук и души, которым он гордился, и разрушено будет его же руками.

Тол-Сирион? Но он ведь не горел?.. Он был оставлен целым, перейдя из рук мастера-создателя в руки Врага. Слишком щедрый дар, щедрость свойственна детям Арафинвэ… Что это за крепость?

Иногда кажется, что она похожа на Форменос, иногда сквозь дым видны резные узоры каменных стен Нарготронда, их нового пристанища…

Нет, все же, это Аглон – дым с Ард-Гален, горящие леса Дортониона, красный мох на скалах и камнях – и руины там, где раньше был дом.

В тот день – это был день середины зимы – он проснулся резко и полностью, наверное, именно от этой мысли, которая пришла к нему, на несколько мгновений опередив весть о войне и пламени, идущем по равнине: впереди только один путь. На этом пути не будет ни дома, ни друга – ничего, что нужно было бы хранить.

Этот путь – война.

То, ради чего они пришли в эти земли, поклявшись победить Врага и вернуть Камни, хранящие в себе предначальный свет. Раньше была возможна отсрочка, было время строить и создавать, теперь настало время отдать всего себя войне и ненависти, даже если ради этого придется отказаться от всего, что тебе дорого, от самого себя.

Только безумец выберет этот путь. 

Все те же мысли по кругу, и нет ответа: В праве ли он потребовать от своего народа перестать быть нолдор, мастерами? Перестать быть эльдар, детьми света? Стать стрелами, летящими в цель, мечом в его руке?

Пусть они тверды в своем слове и верны присяге – сейчас, но что будет, когда этот выбор встанет перед ними?

Нужно в равной степени и оградить себя от ненадежных и оградить от войны тех, кто к ней не готов. Здесь, в безопасной тишине Нарготронда, каждый должен решить, куда ведет его путь. Пусть здесь останутся те, кто не сможет пройти до конца, – вот и ответ.

Тем более это важно теперь, когда в тронном зале прозвучали странные слова смертного. Судьба идет за ним по пятам, он привел ее в этот город. Возможно, стоило убить его до того, как он вошел в город?

Сначала стреляй, а потом разбирай, кто это был – неплохое правило в эти времена, да и неплохая проверка на достаточную степень безумия… Он размышляет, попробовать ли ввести это правило среди дозорных. Кто будет готов это исполнить?

Как причудливо сплетаются нити.

В Браголлах Куруфину даже война казалось уже достаточно горькой чашей, чтобы не делить ее на всех, а оставить лишь себе и тем, кто согласится сам ее принять. Теперь же – из гордыни Тингола, твердости Берена, верности Финрода и Слова, которое было дано прежде и неотменимо – вырастает тень новой резни меж эльдар. Если бы на совете все обернулось иначе, если бы он тогда не успел хоть что-то исправить – мог бы быть отдан другой приказ: стрелять в эльдар здесь и сейчас, в тех, кто дал им приют и лечил их раны, в тех, кто доверил им свои границы.

Кто бы тогда исполнил это?

Если Берен и Финрод будут удачливы – пусть это невозможно, но если все же им удастся получить Камень – они станут врагами сыновей Феанаро. Даже только желая получить Камень, они идут по грани. Хорошо, что жители Нарготронда остались в стороне, ведь если бы они не прислушались, что было бы тогда?..

Он удержал Келегорма, готового сорваться в погоню, ведь пока Камень не в руке Берена, это еще возможно - удержать. Удержаться.

Они хотят стать нам врагами – пусть попробуют, сейчас можно дать им уйти, ведь их путь будет краток.

Да, он желает им смерти – но быстрой, честной, в бою с Врагом.

Такой, какой хотел бы себе.

Эта смерть означает, что общее безумие здесь и закончится, и нам не нужно будет вновь обращать мечи против эльдар…

*

Во сне он говорит с огнем:

_Отец, предполагал ли ты подобное? Ведь я первый встал рядом с тобой, первый повторил твои слова, я знаю, что мы клялись быть бесстрашнее, чем Тулкас, идти дальше, чем Оромэ, дойти хоть бы и до края мира, чтобы победить Врага и вернуть Камни. До сих пор я не представлял, что одно возможно без другого. Каждый, кто встанет перед нами на этом пути, будет союзником Врагу, а значит, нашим врагом. Знал ли ты, что перед нами могут встать эльдар? Не в горячке исхода, среди внезапной тьмы и отчаяния? Окажись я вновь там, я сделал бы все как раньше, но это не отменяет моей скорби о том, что это произошло._

_Отец, я клялся быть верным – но я не знаю, чему. Я не хочу второй резни, я сделаю все, чтобы ее избежать, но без сомнений убью Финдарато, если ему каким-то чудом удастся вернуться с Камнем._

_Отец, во что мне верить? Я боюсь чудес, ведь они возможны – как, если не чудом, Финдэкано спас Майтимо? Он сделал то, что было невозможно, значит, так ли невозможен путь Финдарато и Берена? Что будет, если чудо вновь произойдет? Первое обернулось добром, чем обернется второе?.._

Он снова просыпается уставшим.

Целители давно советовали ему развеяться, значит, пора оставить на время этот тесный, душный, мирный город и отправиться – да хоть бы и с Тьелко на охоту. Он не любит ни быстрой погони, ни лая собак, следить за полетом сокола – вот то, что ему больше по душе. Сокол долго кружит, выглядывая только ему видную цель, и вдруг камнем падает вниз – Куруфин устремляется к тому месту.

Скачка по лесу – то еще удовольствие, только успевай уворачиваться от веток, поэтому, не выдержав, он спешивается и вскоре выходит на поляну, где сперва видит свою птицу, которая сидит на ветке и пристально смотрит вниз – на девушку, которая, укрывшись плащом, спит на мхе, укрывающем корни дерева. Шаги не разбудили ее, а Тьелко и его шумная компания позади, их почти не слышно, скоро они будут здесь – и тогда-то она проснется, а пока можно успеть ее рассмотреть. Небрежно остриженные короткие волосы, тонкие черты лица, она сама кажется немного птицей – или же майа. Только эти места не подходят ей, ей нужно что-то более яркое, звонкое, острое…

Таким был Аглон – некстати вспоминает он, и вдруг замечает, что она проснулась.

– Здравствуй, – _а вдруг она испугается и исчезнет?_ – я друг, не бойся! – произносит он и сразу же про себя замечает, что это было очень смело сказано, он и не ожидал от себя подобной фразы.

– Я тоже друг, – она и не думает исчезать, а только улыбается в ответ, садясь и протирая глаза. Затем она встает и говорит твердо. – Я синдэ и мне нужно в Нарготронд. Где я сейчас?..

– В Таур-эн-Фарот, это Лес Охоты, а я здесь охочусь… Вот мой сокол, – он поманил птицу, и сокол перелетел к нему на локоть. – Нарготронд… в нескольких лигах к северу отсюда. Зачем тебе туда, синдэ?..

Она смотрит на него так, как будто бы видит его насквозь, так что ему даже становится немного страшно. Но ее, кажется, устроило то, что она смогла увидеть, поэтому она встает и, глядя ему в глаза, говорит:

– Я Лутиэн, дочь Тингола и Мелиан. Я люблю Берена, сына Барахира. Мой отец готов дать согласие на наш брак, если Берен принесет ему Сильмарилл. Берен отправился за Камнем, я знаю, что он хотел просить короля Финрода о помощи, которую тот давно обещал ему, поэтому я ищу их здесь.

Куруфину на миг показалось, что дневной свет померк… Нет, это только ветер пошевелил листья деревьев, и пробежала тень, перед ним не Намо Мандос, изрекающий слова судьбы, а хрупкая дева, но ее слова столь же невыносимы.

– Я Куруфин, сын Феанаро. В Амане, в дни до Солнца и Луны, я поклялся, что любой, посягнувший на Камни, станет мне врагом. – _Пусть она окажется видением, пусть она исчезнет сейчас, пусть это тоже будет сном! – н_ о нет, она даже не отшатнулась, она стоит и смотрит, куда спрятаться от этого взгляда?.. – Но я сказал тебе, что я друг. Что мне делать?..

Вопрос звучит почти жалобно, он слышит свой голос со стороны и может только грустно улыбнуться тому, как все нелепо складывается.

Но она отвечает:

– Для меня честь быть твоим другом. Ведь это не противоречит твоему слову?

– Камни все еще у Врага, а мы с тобой здесь. Ты права, и я благодарен тебе. Пойдем, я провожу тебя в Нарготронд.

Она кивнула ему, наклонилась, чтобы поднять что-то с земли и… исчезла?.. Нет, вот же она смеется! И вот она здесь снова, а в руках у нее черная ткань, отливающая серебром.

– Это мой плащ, я не знала, что чары настолько сильны. Я соткала его из своих волос, чтобы сбежать от стражи, которую приставил ко мне отец… Наверное, здесь лучше без него? Вдруг где-то рядом хрустнула ветка – Куруфин и Лутиэн встревоженно оглянулись, но сразу же услышали шум голосов.

– О, вежливость Тьелко подчас может и напугать, – усмехнулся Куруфин. – Тьелко? – Здесь мой брат Келегорм, и наши спутники. Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с ними.

*

Знакомство прошло успешно и все единодушно признали, что Куруфин был наиболее удачлив на охоте, хотя остальные затравили немалую стаю волков, а сами охотники почти не пострадали. В город, с согласия Лутиэн, решили возвращаться на следующий день, радуясь возможности побыть вне стен. Пока охотники собирали хворост и разжигали костер, чтобы приготовить на нем пристреленного днем оленя, приправив найденными Лутиэн травами, Куруфин сидел в стороне, из всех собеседников выбрав себе своего сокола и флягу с вином, и смотрел то на Лутиэн, то на костер.

  
Он никогда не был душой компании и не любил шумного веселья, а уж последнее время и подавно, так что никто не удивлялся, да и Лутиэн быстро успокоили тем, что он всегда такой хмурый. Нужно быть Келегормом, чтобы из всех оттенков мрачности Курво угадать тот, который соответствует поискам ответа на терзающий вопрос, в которых не помешал бы собеседник, поэтому именно Келегорм и решил нарушить его одиночество.

  
– В чем дело, брат?

– Берен сошел с ума и захотел себе в жены Лутиэн, Тингол сошел с ума и захотел себе Сильмарилл, Финрод сошел с ума и отправился вместе с Береном в Ангбанд, Лутиэн сошла с ума и отправилась вслед за ними... – на некоторое время он замолк.

– Ты не договариваешь.

– Я тоже сошел с ума, – усмехнулся Куруфин, не слишком желая продолжать.

– В таких обстоятельствах это не сложно, но куда именно ты сошел?

– Кажется, я... Я не знаю, Тьелко. Я хочу жить, а не только воевать. Я сам начертил наш путь и согласен с ним, это разумно. Ты знаешь, я не могу ничего сделать с тех пор, как мы оставили Аглон, самое большее, на что я гожусь, – перековать меч, да и то лучше выйдет у любого подмастерья, чем у меня. Я никогда не пытался сравниться с отцом, но Тьелпэ – он мастер, и я знаю, что он создаст что-то великое, если раньше не погибнет бессмысленно, а я… я просто кусок металла, из которого хотят сделать меч или несколько наконечников для стрел, а он зачем-то хочет стать венцом или кубком… или вовсе струнами или флейтой.

– Нда, тебе бы к Макалаурэ, а не ко мне со всем этим. По мне так живи, как живется, ведь стрела жива лишь в полете, меч – когда он вынут из ножен, а другая жизнь – не для нас.

– Расскажи это Макалаурэ, он сделает из этого песню. – Куруфин вновь посмотрел на Лутиэн, – А для нее какая жизнь, если она сама стремится ее оборвать? А если не оборвать, то превратить в выжженную пустыню или того хуже? И что я сделал ей, чтобы она делает меня своим врагом?

– Она? Нет, не беги от себя, это мы сами. Это наше слово, хоть мы и не могли ничего подобного предположить, когда давали его… Да и ты сам говорил, что Берен, Финрод и ушедшие с ними нам пока что не враги, разве что они вернутся с Камнем, а этого быть не может. Так что отпусти ее – разве ее путь будет более долгим? Чудо, что она смогла сюда дойти…

– Вот именно, чудо. Чудеса случаются, ты и сам знаешь. Финдэкано – и то, что он сделал. Нолофинвэ и… Я завидую ему. Страшно завидую, потому что сам не смог так поступить… И потому что ко мне он на бой не вышел бы. 

– Тогда я скажу, что чудесно удачлив, а ты чудесно зануден. В этих чудесах нет ничего, кроме смелости.

– Нет, этого мало. Ты ради Майтимо был бы не менее смел, чем Финдэкано. Но не ты его спас.

– Хватит! И не ты. И довольно мне об этом напоминать. 

– Я и не хотел его спасать. Не собирался даже. Я знал, я был уверен, что он погиб.

– Я прошу тебя, хватит! – воскликнул Тьелко угрожающе, так что от костра оглянулись на его голос, впрочем, он сам выдохнул и махнул рукой, мол, все спокойно.

– Не горячись и дослушай: мы не могли его спасти, потому что мы даже и не думали, что это возможно. А Финдэкано… он просто не стал брать этого в расчет. Ему было не важно, возможно это или нет. 

– Значит, нам не хватало только… веры?

– И я боюсь, что им – Берену, Финроду, Лутиэн – им может хватить. Ты знаешь, она говорила со мной так, будто бы вовсе не брала в расчет клятву. Так, будто бы моя судьба не определена заранее и я решаю ее сам, но ведь это не так!..

– Это слишком сложно, Атаринкэ. Даже в Дориате знают о том, как мы непримиримы в войне, и что тьма не проникнет в те земли, которые мы охраняем. Она идет сражаться с Врагом, зачем ей страшиться тебя?

– Ты еще скажи, что мне незачем бояться ее!

– А разве нужно?.. Может, и мне пора испугаться? – Вопреки своим словам Тьелко поудобнее развалился на корнях дерева.

– И все же мне страшно, Тьелко. Ты помнишь, как первый раз взошло солнце?.. Да, это был свет, радость, знание, что Моринготто слаб и, значит, победим… Но ведь от яркого, непривычного света болели глаза, а кроме этого… 

– Что?

– Это значило, что мир изменился. Старого мира больше не будет, и пусть его и не жаль, но мы не знаем, что будет дальше. Мне кажется, что-то подобное происходит сейчас со мной.

Келегорм проследил за его взглядом и увидел, что тот снова смотрит на Лутиэн.

– Алатариэль зовут другую, да и это имя слишком громкое. Нареки ее Орэнис, дева рассвета?

– Дева-сердце, орэ, Орэнья… Не будь в нашей семье Макалаурэ мастером слова, им стал бы ты.

– Я был бы рад уметь, как он, распутать все то, что происходит в тебе. Для меня мир прост, твой – слишком сложен. А главная шутка в том, что мы живем в одном мире и даже умудряемся как-то разговаривать.

– Ты снова прав.

– Сегодня удивительный день. Ты слишком часто со мной соглашаешься. Кстати, что мы будем делать? По мне, так лучше уехать тихо, когда она заснет, и больше никогда с ней не встречаться. Помочь мы ей не можем…

– Но и бросить ее здесь на волю недотравленных вами волков?.. Нет, это слишком. Но верно то, что я слишком много думаю об опасности, которая нам угрожает в случае успеха этого безумного предприятия, а оно вряд ли будет успешным. Я не хочу ее бросать, отвезем ее в Нарготронд и оставим там – так она не сможет ни погибнуть, ни преуспеть, а я не хотел бы ни того, ни другого.

– Кажется, теперь моя очередь соглашаться. Ну, раз мы договорились, пойду узнаю, что там с ужином. – Тьелко легко поднялся и направился к костру, а сокол, который, казалось, спал во время этой продолжительной беседы, вдруг взмахнул крыльями и взлетел в небеса.

*

Куруфин приказал разместить Лутиэн так, чтобы ей было удобно, отведя ей пару комнат рядом со своими покоями, и поочередно отправлял то сына, то брата узнать, все ли хорошо и всего ли довольно, но отчего-то не хотел идти к ней сам. Он плохо понимал, что с ним происходит, и уже отказывался даже пытаться это понять. Неожиданно для себя он отправился в мастерскую, устроив там большой переполох, выгнал всех, кого можно было, и долго работал один. Все было идеально: верная температура, легкая расплавка, правильный оттенок расплавленного серебра. Серебряное солнце – золото подошло бы лучше, но оно для нее было бы слишком грубым, поэтому только серебро. Легкое переплетение узора, янтарные капли, отражающие свет, чтобы изобразить лучи. Какой камень должен быть в середине?.. Алая капля граната, темный, почти черный камень, но когда на него падает свет – почти прозрачный. Ничего другого здесь быть не может.

Орэ, рассвет, орэ, сердце, Орэнья…

Взгляд упал на алый рубин в золотом кольце на указательном пальце.

Как это может быть?

Он не находил себе места: _Аластэ, Алассэ, как же это возможно? Море, время и все, совершенное нами, разделяет нас больше, чем стены Мандоса разделяют Финвэ и Мириэль, но их любовь никогда не престанет, и я люблю тебя до сих пор. Пусть ты в Чертогах, но и мне не избежать их, и я знаю, что хоть и не сразу, мы обязательно встретимся там._

_Я расскажу тебе про сына, я сохраню его вдали от Клятвы, как и обещал, она не коснется его. Он пройдет долгий путь, он будет свободен и счастлив, если я не могу – пусть он. Зачем ты оставила его? Как бы ты помогла ему в любом деле!_

_Алассэ, если бы ты была здесь, скольких бед можно было бы избежать! Если бы ты тогда согласилась отправиться вместе с нами, а не ждать корабли, хотя я знал и ты знала, что они не вернутся._

_Зачем ты оставила меня?.._

_С тобой я нашел бы верный путь, как же мне быть теперь? И Лутиэн… Вы ведь совсем не похожи или же наоборот, она как ты говорит именно то, что нужно, и смотрит так, что я могу поверить, что я жив._

_Алассэ, я люблю ее!.._

Кольцо с солнцем готово.

Он долго смотрит на него, а затем осторожно открепляет солнце от оправы и переделывает его в брошь.

Он работает молча, стараясь ни о чем не думать.

Вот так.

Так будет лучше.

Это просто подарок, который ничего не значит.

А кольцо… Нет, слишком рано…

Или просто - слишком.

Невозможно.

Не нужно.

Лутиэн долго рассматривает брошь, улыбаясь, затем прикалывает к платью, на алом и белом – уже успели сшить здесь! – брошь смотрится на своем месте. Лутиэн благодарна, она рада отдыху и заботе, она согласна разделить с ним ужин и вино.

Они часто беседуют, она отлично умеет слушать, кажется, ей интересны и язык гномов, и тайны кузнечного мастерства, и аглонские будни.

Но за всем этим встает ее единственный вопрос, на который он никогда не отвечает.

Когда я отправлюсь дальше? – всегда готова спросить она, но не спрашивает, потому что ответа нет.

Иногда они даже ускользают вместе из Нарготронда. Дозорным кажется, что он уезжает один, ведь она скрыта под плащом – плащ хранится у него, брошка с солнцем приколота к плащу. Куруфин достает плащ только для таких поездок, да и тогда не выпускает его из рук. Он играет на лютне, а она танцует, один раз он даже вытащил ее на какое-то аглонское празднование, и они танцевали вдвоем – казалось, искры летели.

Она пока что все принимает легко, хотя чем больше проходит времени, тем более задумчивой и грустной становится она, и больших усилий ему стоит вернуть ей беззаботность хотя бы на некоторое время.

Когда она грустит, у Куруфина резко портится настроение, он устраивает разнос дозорным, мастерам, целителям – всем, кто только подвернется под руку, хоть мало кто догадывается о причине, разве что Келегорм иногда одергивает его и пытается объяснить, что долго так продолжаться не может и пора уже хоть что-то решать. Но и у него не хватает настойчивости. Последний раз он видел брата настолько живым… наверное, после Аглареб или в Долгий мир, если у Куруфина был удачный день, да и то не всегда.

Значит, посмотрим, что выйдет, и даже если дальше горе – пока будем радоваться тому, что есть.

*

В один из вечеров, когда они сидят вдвоем у нее в комнате, он понимает, что ему больше не сбежать от вопроса, и тогда он спрашивает сам:

– Почему ты хочешь уйти? Ради чего? На что ты надеешься?..

  
– Я не знаю, – отвечает она, и он снова слышит поступь рока за этими словами. Скажи она хоть что-то о своих силах или намерениях – он понял бы, что это ложь, а здесь ему нечего возразить. – Я люблю Берена, ему нужна помощь, и значит, я найду способ ему помочь.

– Разве все так просто?.. В Браголлах вся мощь нолдор, эдайн… и синдар, – добавил он с некоторым усилием, – не смогла ничего против силы Севера. Что же ты сможешь противопоставить Ангбанду?

– Если я возьму в руки оружие, я не смогу ничего. Я не умею обращаться ни с мечом, ни с луком. Но я из детей Эру. Это значит, что у меня есть сила против Врага… и мне не важен Враг, мне важны лишь те, кому я могу помочь.

– Но что это за сила, дитя Эру, которая сильнее наших мечей?

– Любовь. Свет. Все, что есть вот здесь, – она коснулась рукой сначала своей груди напротив сердца, затем так же дотронулась до него. – То, что вы называете, орэ.

– Но я люблю тебя! – воскликнул он и замолк, когда наконец это было сказано вслух, затем продолжил, распаляясь. – И тех, кого я любил, моя любовь не удержала от гибели! Любовь делает нас счастливыми на миг, а после приносит только горе. Зачем нужна такая любовь?..

Она казалась растерянной, не из-за признания – она догадывалась давно, но сейчас она не знала, что сказать. Налетевший сквозняк задул свечи, некоторое время они сидели в темноте, затем она встала и зажгла свечу.

– Я не знаю. Моя мать мудра, она знала бы, что сказать. А я скажу тебе, что эта любовь нужна, даже когда она тяжела и горька, ибо, даже превращаясь в горе, она отдаляет нас от Врага. Тот, кто любит, не подвластен ему, если его любовь сильна и свет в нем горит ярко. Я люблю другого, но мое сердце болит за тебя. Я прошу тебя, не гаси свой свет…

– Я прошу тебя, не говори мне о другом. Как мне не гасить свет? Что мне сделать? Ты говоришь со мной, как со свободным, но мой путь давно определен, и я не жалею об этом. Разве возможно пройти по нему, сохранив любовь и свет? На войне нет места всему этому. Ты хочешь идти на север и не хочешь войны. Ты безумна?

– Если разум говорит мне отказаться от сердца, я буду безумной. 

– Но погибнув, ты Берену не поможешь!

– Если ты отдашь мне мой плащ, я пройду незамеченной, и так же незаметно выведу его из темницы. Я дочь майа, я смогу исцелить его раны, избавить его от тени, хотя я не верю, что он с ней соприкоснулся. Пусть я не воин, но это не значит, что у меня нет сил. Ты считаешь мечи, но забываешь сердца. Но ведь мечи есть и у Врага, и их много больше, чем у всех нас. Но любви у Врага нет. Так что же вернее его победит?..

*

Он вышел молча. Когда через некоторое время он вернулся, она уже спала. Он сел рядом и долго молчал, глядя то на нее, то на свечу, но сон сморил его и он заснул, положив голову на ее подушку.

_В чаду ничего не видно…_

_Кругом дым, наверное, опять что-то горит? Что это за крепость?_

_Белый камень, непривычная кладка…_

_Тол-Сирион!_

_Туман поднимается от реки, впереди сырое подземелье, там темно, и факелы на стенах чадят._

_В темнице эльдар… Он узнает среди них Финрода и Берена._

_Рядом с ними к стене приковано искалеченное тело._

_Он знает, сейчас выпустят волка, он придет сюда убить еще одного из них._

_Как душно здесь!_

_Как тяжело, как мало их осталось!_

_Надо спешить!.._

Они проснулись одновременно и без слов поняли, что видели одно и то же.

Они долго молчали – она не могла сказать, что ей нужно, необходимо идти, ведь это же было очевидно и ей, и ему.

Он не мог найти ни слова, чтобы возразить.

Тогда она посмотрела ему в глаза – как в первую их встречу, будто насквозь пронизывая его взглядом – и он не выдержал. Вскочил, подошел к двери, распахнул ее и отпустил стражу. А затем, обернувшись к ней, он сказал:

  
– Лутиэн… Я люблю тебя. Я не могу тебя удержать. Возьми все, что тебе нужно, позови тех, кого хочешь, – и уходи сейчас. Я люблю тебя, но моей любви слишком мало против твоей любви и твоей судьбы. Я прошу тебя, Орэнья, уходи сегодня!

  
– Пойдем со мной! Ты сказал мне позвать, кого я хочу. Ты назвал себя моим другом, и я прошу помощи у друга. Я зову тебя, пойдем!

  
– Я… я не смогу, Лутиэн. Я не справлюсь! Я предам вас ради клятвы! Если Саурон отдаст мне Камни, я стану ему другом или слугой, из-за меня вы погибнете! Ты не знаешь, чего мне стоит даже просто не мешать тебе, куда уж там помочь. Ты требуешь от меня невозможного…

– Мы сами назначаем пределы возможного. - Она вновь смотрит на него, но он отводит взгляд. - Значит, ты выбрал. Пусть будет так, как ты скажешь. И ты не прав, я знаю – но я благодарна.

Он отвернулся, пряча взгляд, но вдруг спохватился:

  
– Вот, возьми. Ты идешь на войну и не привыкла к оружию, пусть хотя бы этот кинжал, Ангрист, послужит тебе.

– Спасибо. Но… мне нечего подарить тебе на память.

– Пусть. Я недолго сохранил бы этот дар.

Она положила ему руки на плечи, приподнялась и поцеловала его в лоб.

– Храни это. А я… я буду тебя помнить. Всегда.

*

Они больше не виделись. 

  
Лутиэн взяла лишь немного еды и питья на дорогу, теплый плащ и пару коней, чтобы скакать без остановки. У ворот ее догнал Келегорм и передал просьбу своего пса, Хуана, который хотел следовать за ней, о чем и рассказал хозяину, впервые использовав дар речи, чем немало всех удивил. Лутиэн была рада спутнику и благодарила пса и его хозяина. Келегорм же, проводив ее, вернулся в Нарготронд и отправился к брату, который по-прежнему сидел в оставленной Лутиэн комнате, не пуская к себе никого.

  
Келегорм пренебрег возражениями, вторгся и устроился рядом с братом и так же, как он, стал рассматривать, как играет огонь в камине. Он заботливо припас кувшин с вином и пару кубков и был готов к чему угодно.

  
– Она ушла, брат, – только и сказал он.

  
Через несколько мгновений Куруфин отозвался:

– Значит, и нам пора. Пойдем, соберем всех, мы слишком загостились тут. Нас ждет Химринг.

*

Тогда народ Аглона оставил Нарготронд, и, ведомый Келегормом, Куруфином и Келебримбором вернулся на восточные рубежи. В Нарготронд же скоро пришли вести об освобождении Тол-Сириона и о гибели Финрода. Горько оплакивал город гибель своего короля, говоря, что дева осмелилась совершить то, на что не отважился никто, но они воспряли духом, ибо узнали, что Тьма не всесильна, и стали готовиться к грядущей войне, надеясь на победу.

*  
  
Ни один человек не бывал на Тол-Гален, пока земля не изменила свой облик и этот остров не исчез под гладью вод, и эльдар не было в Дор Фирн-и-Гуинах, земле живущих мертвых, и никто не слышал, как плакала Лутиэн, когда птицы принесли ей весть о гибели Куруфина и Келегорма, сыновей Феанаро, в Дагор Нирнаэт, битве бессчетных слез.


End file.
